TrainBoy43's Making of Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US)
Here is the making of the fifth remake of Jack McDaniel's full Tomy Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Tomy Henry *Green and Yellow Coach 1 *Gordon's Red and White Coach 1 *Rusty's Red Coach *Casey Jr *Casey Jr's Yellow Coach *Casey Jr's Blue Coach *Casey Jr's Orange Baggage Car *Casey Jr's Green Coach *Casey Jr's Red Caboose *Black James (Trackmaster Custom 2014 Railway Series James/ Black Livery James) *Light Red Coach *Dark Red Coach 1 *Dark Red Coach 2 *Tomy Thomas *Tomy Gordon *Green Express Coach 1 *Green Coach (Thomas & Friends Trackmaster Seasons Greetings Christmas 3 Car Set) *Two Annie and Two Clarabel Coaches (Tomy and Trackmaster) *Spencer's Red Coach *Tomy Edward Stations *Wellsworth Station *Ffarquhar Station *Harold Helicopter Station *Elsbridge Station *City Station *Knapford Station *Another City Station *Unknown Station *Caroline Station *Country Style Station *Plakids Station *Signal Station *Curve Station *Underground Station *Tidmouth Station *Maithwaite Station Working Sheds *Coaling Plant *Washing Plant *Water Tower *Brendam Docks *Cranky the Crane at The Docks *Big Loader Sets Sheds *Tidmouth Sheds *Ffarquhar Sheds *Train Sheds Scene 1 *Henry puffs along the main line, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and red Express coach. Scene 2 *Henry puffs into the tunnel and stops while Casey Jr goes by, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose. Scene 3 *Casey Jr goes through the tunnel, pulling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, while Henry stays in the tunnel. Scene 4 *The shot pans in on Henry. Scene 5 *Henry talks about the rain while lip syncing while looking cross. Scene 6 *The conductor blows his whistle at Henry, who folds his arms. Scene 7 *Henry talks to the conductor, who is most shocked while lip syncing. Scene 8 *Sir Topham Hatt is inside a coach. Scene 9 *James arrives, hauling a light red coach and two dark red coaches. Scene 10 *Sir Topham Hatt talks to Henry while lip syncing. Scene 11 *James puffs away. Scene 12 *Sir Topham Hatt is blown in the face by steam. Scene 13 *Everyone pulls hard. Scene 14 *Sir Topham Hatt talks about his doctor while lip syncing. Scene 15 *Henry is cross. Scene 16 *The passengers are on the other end. Scene 17 *The passengers push hard. Scene 18 *Sir Topham Hatt talks about his doctor again while lip syncing. Scene 19 *The passengers push harder, but aren't strong enough. Scene 20 *A cross Henry stands still. Scene 21 *Thomas arrives. Scene 22 *Everyone and Henry are cross while talking and lip syncing while lip syncing. Scene 23 *Henry talks about the rain while lip syncing. Scene 24 *Thomas whistles. Scene 25 *Thomas buffers up. Scene 26 *Thomas pushes as hard as he can. Scene 27 *Henry's wheels move. Scene 28 *Henry is cross. Scene 29 *Thomas puffs harder. Scene 30 *Thomas stops and gets coupled up and pulls the train away. Scene 31 *Sir Topham Hatt talks to Henry while talking and lip syncing. Scene 32 *Sir Topham Hatt declares that he will remove Henry's rails and leave Henry here until he is ready to come out of the tunnel while talking and lip syncing. Scene 33 *Henry is cross. Scene 34 *The work begins. Scene 35 *Sir Topham Hatt points to Henry. Scene 36 *Henry's tracks are removed. Scene 37 *Some workmen arrive. Scene 38 *Henry's tracks are gone. Scene 39 *The first part of a wall is put up. Scene 40 *The second part of a wall is put up. Scene 41 *The third part of a wall is put up. Scene 42 *The fourth part of a wall is put up. Scene 43 *The fifth part of a wall is put up. Scene 44 *The sixth part of a wall is put up. Scene 45 *The seventh part of a wall is put up. Scene 46 *The eighth part of a wall is put up. Scene 47 *The ninth part of a wall is put up. Scene 48 *The tenth part of a wall is put up. Scene 49 *The eleventh part of a wall is put up. Scene 50 *The twelfth part of a wall is put up. Scene 51 *The thirteenth part of a wall is put up. Scene 52 *The fourteenth part of a wall is put up. Scene 53 *The fifteenth part of a wall is put up. Scene 54 *The sixteenth part of a wall is put up. Scene 55 *The seventeenth part of a wall is put up. Scene 56 *Henry, who is surprised, gasps and finds himself bricked up. Scene 57 *Henry, now sad, drips a tear when the buffers are put. Scene 58 *Gordon, blowing his whistle, thunders by with his Express coaches, like his usual green and yellow Express coach, a tan Express coach, a red and white Express coach, a green Express coach, and a red Express one. Scene 59 *Henry sombers. Scene 60 *Edward's cabin is shown. Scene 61 *Edward puffs along. Scene 62 *Edward passes by, hauling three tan coaches. Scene 63 *Henry sighs sadly. Scene 64 *Gordon laughs with delight while talking and lip syncing. Scene 65 *Henry can't answer, because his fire is out. Scene 66 *The shot now pans on Henry, who is very upset and lonely. Trivia *The special guests will be Casey Jr, his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose. *Casey Jr will puff through the tunnel, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, from Shots 2-3. *Henry will be pulling his green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and red Express coach from Shots 1 to 30. *James will be pulling a light red coach and two dark red coaches from Shots 9 to 11 when he goes through the tunnel. *Thomas will try to push the coaches, but stop, and pull the train backward from Shots 21 to 30. *Gordon will speed through the tunnel, pulling his green and yellow Express coach, a tan Express coach, a red and white Express coach, a green Express coach, and a red Express one in the fifty eighth shot and the sixty fourth shot. *Edward will go through the tunnel, hauling three tan coaches in Shots 62 to 63. Category:TrainBoy43